1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal dissipating devices, and particularly to a thermal dissipating device for cooling an electronic component of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal dissipation devices are popularly used in electrical devices, such as a computer or a server. Typically, a CPU in the computer or server has a thermal dissipation device for increasing the heat conduction performance. If the performance of the thermal dissipation device is not good, the CPU may over-heat losing speed or even failing altogether. Therefore, a good thermal dissipation device is a very important component for electronic devices. A traditional thermal dissipation device for conducting heat to the outside includes a heat sink and a fan. An upper side of the heat sink usually connects with the fan, and a lower side of the heat sink usually connects with heat producing electronic component (such as a CPU). To get better heat dissipation performance, heat pipes may be embedded in a base of the heat sink. However, the heat sink, the fan, and the heat pipes of the traditional thermal dissipation device are typically arranged in a direction perpendicular to the electronic component, which may inhibit heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
What is desired, therefore, is a thermal dissipating device efficient in removing heat from electronic components.